Karaoke Day
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Max and the Flock decide to sing one rainy day... Or something along the lines of that.
1. Chapter 1

I was sleeping when it happened.

I heard singing so bad I was sure my ears were bleeding.

Ok, so maybe I didn't wake up like that. It was more like it was raining so hard that the sound of the rain hitting my window sounded like gunshots, which woke me up, and _then _I heard loud, horrible singing.

I groaned and pulled the pillow out from under my head and put it over my head. Unfortunately, though, it didn't work, as I could still hear the singing. I groaned again, but got up out of bed instead, deciding I would go punch the crap out of whoever was trying to deafen me.

The noise was coming from downstairs, so I could safely assume that whoever was trying to sing was in the living room. As I got closer and closer to the source of the so-called "singing", I realized it was a woman who was singing. I stepped off the last stair and put my fingers in my ears.

"God, who's singing?! It's freaking horrible! Whoever it is stop!" I yelled, so loud that I could've sworn I heard an echo even with my fingers in my ears. I turned to find my Flock and Ella standing around something that looked suspiciously like a karaoke machine. All of them turned and stared at me.

Including Mom, who was standing in the middle of everyone.

Holding the microphone.

_Oh, wow, _I thought.

Mom looked really, _really _mad. I pulled my fingers out of my ears and just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. "I, uh, I mean, I uh-" "I know I'm not the greatest singer out there, Max," Mom cut in. "But I didn't know I was _that_ bad." I gulped, not knowing what to say.

Mom handed the microphone to Ella, saying, "I'm gonna go. I have, uh, things to do…" She smoothed down her shirt and walked away, going to her study.

"Nice, Max. That was great," Ella said, sarcasm dripping her voice. I looked wide-eyed at them all. "What?!" I asked. "I didn't know it was Mom! I woke up to horrible singing; I thought it was one of you guys!" Ella raised her eyebrows at me. "Right, whatever." I just stood there awkwardly for a moment, then I turned to go back to bed, when Ella's voice stopped me.

"Wait, Max, now you have to sing!"

I turned around on my heels, facing them. "No." I said firmly. "Yes," Ella said, looking determined. "Mom was singing, but since you interrupted her, you have to take her place now." "Uh, no." I said, turning again and climbing up the stairs. "Yes, Max, you have to!" Ella yelled. I just ignored her and kept on climbing.

And then I felt it: that weird, tugging sensation you get when a certain _someone _is mind controlling you and forces you to walk back down the stairs and go to where they all stood.

"Angel," I said through my teeth. She smiled angelically at me, but I knew better. "Stop controlling me _now, _or you won't get to see another one of your barbies again. Ever." Angel's eyes widened, and I immediately felt the strained, tugged feeling go away. I smiled at her. "Good girl. Now, I'll be leaving." I tried to turn around, but Ella caught my wrist. "No, Max," she said, sounding more menacing than usual. "You _have _to sing now."

I tried to pull away, but surprisingly, her grip was incredibly strong. "You _have _to, Max. There is no escape from this," she said again, sounding very dark and evil. I burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" Ella shook her head no, staring at me intently. "Now are you gonna do it, or are we just gonna have to force you to do it?" Iggy asked, sounding bored. "Just get it over with, Max. If Ella doesn't have her way, then you'll end up regretting not doing what she wanted you to do," Fang said, sounding like he could care less.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not fully understanding what he meant when he said I should let Ella have her way. Fang turned to me, looking really scared. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Ella smiled sweetly at him, and Fang visibly cringed. _Oh, jeez, _I thought, realizing my situation was worse than previously thought.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said, not wanting Ella to do something horrible to me. "Finally!" Iggy moaned. Ella smiled at me. "Great," she said, handing me the microphone. I looked down at it, the very thing which will earn me the ridicule of everyone here.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

"What song are you gonna sing, Max?" Gazzy asked, moving to sit down next to Iggy on the couch. "Oh! Ohhh!! I know! I know!!" Nudge yelled, jumping up and down. "What is it?" I asked warily, not wanting Nudge to give me The Barbie Girl Song, or something like that. She giggled and squatted down to the machine's level. She looked through the CD's Ella had, until she found the one she wanted and popped it into the CD player and choose one of the songs on the CD.

"What song did you pick Nudge?" I asked as she sat down in between Angel and Ella. I sighed and turned around, facing the screen. Soon enough, piano notes began to play, and the lyrics showed up on the screen. I quickly cleared my throat and began to sing.

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._" I suddenly remembered Jeb, how he had left us and came back again, only to become evil. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as the lyrics changed, a new verse appearing on the screen.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._" Memories of being tortured at the school flitted through my mind.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years._"I remembered how it had been so hard for me to try and protect the Flock when so many people were trying to hurt us. How we were there to help each other when something went wrong. My throat closed up, and I couldn't sing anymore. I _wouldn't _sing.

I stopped the song and turned to Nudge. "I'm not going to sing this song," I said, fighting back tears. "Awwww why not?!" Nudge asked, seeming genuinely disappointed. "Yea," Ella said. "Keep singing! You're good Max. And this song is awesome." "No," I said, throwing the microphone at Ella. "Not this song." "Please, Max?" Angel asked. I turned to tell her that I didn't want to, when I say the bambi eyes. I tried my hardest not to give in, but those bambi eyes were just so cute! I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled. Nudge, Angel, and Ella cheered.

I turned back to the machine and played the song again, fast-forwarding to the part I left off at. _Damn you, Angel. _I thought at her. She just giggled. _You're good at singing Max_, she thought at me as I took a deep breath and began to sing again.

"_You used to captivate me, by your own resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._" I remembered Jeb again, how I had missed him so much. And then when he returned, how it had hurt so much to know that he wasn't good anymore.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along." _The song went on, the instruments playing together harmonically. It drew to a close, with the same notes being played in the beginning.

I took a moment to blink away the tears forming in my eyes before turning to the Flock. Because, you know, that just wasn't my thing. "There," I said, trying to sound angry instead of sad. "Happy?" Nudge, Angel, and Ella clapped. "You were great, Max!" Ella said, smiling broadly at me. I rolled my eyes. "Yea, yea, whatever. Who's next?" I asked holding out the microphone.

Everyone just stared at me, wide eyed like deer caught in the headlights. "Come on," I said, shaking the microphone in my hand for emphasis. "Who is it gonna be?"

Silence.

I groaned. "Ugh, Ella, you go next." I said, deciding that since she was the one who forced me to do this, she had to go next. "What?" She said. "Why me?!" "Because I said so!" I threw the microphone at her and she caught it. But instead of getting up and heading to the front of the couch, she just sat there. "Go, Ella!" I yelled. She muttered something and got up, standing where I was while I sat where she had been sitting.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Oh! I know what I want to sing!"


	3. Chapter 3

She turned to her stack of CD's and looked through them until she found the one she was looking for, then she replaced it with the one that was currently in the machine. I guess it was the first song on the CD, because she turned around to face us, instead of switching to the song. "Aren't you going to read the lyrics?" I asked, confused as to why she was facing _us. _She shrugged, but smiled broadly at me. "I know the song by heart."

The song started up; it had a weird beat to it, with a tingling kind of sound. It was hard to describe. Soon after it began, Ella started to sing.

"_You're such a beautiful freak_

_I wish there were more just like you_

_You're not like all of the others_

_And that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, Beautiful freak_

_That is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_" Ella sang quietly, yet happily, all the while blushing as she sang. She kept glancing at Iggy while she was singing, and then she stopped and stared at him full on, beaming. The music played on, playing that tingly beat for a few moments longer. Then Ella began to sing again.

"_Some people think you have a problem_

_But that problem lies only with them_

_Just 'cause you are not like the others_

_But that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_Yeah that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_" I noticed that Iggy was staring in Ella's general direction, blushing a little and trying to keep a smile off his face.

"_Too good for this world_

_But I hope you will stay_

_And I'll be here to see that you don't fade away_

_You're such a beautiful freak_

_I bet you are flying inside_

_Dart down and then go for cover_

_And know that I _

_I love you_

_Beautiful freak_

_You know that I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_" Ella was smiling so much now, it took up half her face. She set the microphone down on top of the machine, though the music kept on playing for a few moments longer. Then, finally, it ended, and when it did, Iggy stood up clapping with a lot of enthusiasm. "That was great Ella!" He gushed, blushing bright pink. "Thanks," Ella said, walking over to where Iggy was standing.

I turned my attention away from them and to who was up next. "Alright, next?" I asked. How's _that _for blunt.

As usual no one answered. "Fang?" I asked, looking over to him. He shrugged, looking bored. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, hoping he actually meant it as a yes. He shrugged again and got up, making his way towards the machine. _Oh, _I thought, _this is gonna be good. _


	4. Chapter 4

Fang stood there quietly for a moment, thinking, and then he searched through Ella's never-ending collection of CD's. When he found the one he was looking for, he replaced Ella's with his and stepped back from the machine. His body was faced slightly towards us, slightly away from us. He looked kinda nervous…

"Awww Fang," I said, suddenly realizing that he was shy. He glared at me. "What?" I smiled at him, raising my eyebrows. "Nervous much?" He turned away from grumbling something that I didn't understand.

I sat back, smiling to myself. I, for one, couldn't _wait _to hear Fang's singing voice. What was he gonna sing about, anyways?

Suddenly, the song started up, the guitar and drums going smoothly together, creating a foot-tapping beat. Then Fang began to sing.

"_Ya-eee! Icky thump who'd a thunk?_

_Sittin' drunk on a wagon to Mexico_

_Ah well, what a chump, well my head_

_Got a bump when I hit it on the radio_

_Redhead senorita lookin' dead_

_Came and said, "Need a bed?" en espanol_

_Said give me a drink of water_

_I'm gonna sing around the color_

_Well, I don't need a microphone_" He stopped, and the guitar and drums played that same beat as in the beginning again for about a minute. Then the guitar played a note, and then the same beat began again, except with a flute playing along with the guitar and drum. This went on for a few seconds, then Fang began to sing again.

"_Icky thump with the lump in my throat_

_Grabbed my coat and I was freaking, I was ready to go_

_Yeah, I swear, beside that hair she had one white eye_

_One blank stare, lookin' up, lyin' there_

_On a stand near her hand was a candy cane_

_Black rum, sugar cane, dry ice, somethin' strange_

_La la la la la la_" He stopped and the guitar and drums began again, without the flute. Then, after a few moments of this, the guitar began to play a weird, fast beat for a few moments. Then the flute and drum began to play on their own, without the guitar. After about a minute of this, Fang raised the microphone to his mouth.

"_White Americans, what, nothin' better to do?_

_Why don't you kick yourself out? You're an immigrant too_

_Who's usin' who? What should we do?_

_Well you can't be a pimp and a prostitute too_" The flute, drums, and guitar all started up again, and I was left sitting in my seat with my mouth hanging open. _Pimps and prostitutes?! _Oh, Fang was _so _gonna get it later on today for saying something like that around the kids.

"_Icky thump handcuffed to a bunk_

_Robbed blind, looked around and there was nobody else_

_Left alone I hit myself with a stone_

_Went home and learned how to clean up after myself." _The music went on for about another two minutes – yes, _two minutes _– with the same beat and an occasional (other) guitar string pulled every now and then. Then, finally, the song ended.

We were all staring at Fang with our mouths hanging open. "Fang," Iggy began, wonder in his voice. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard." Fang shrugged, though it was pointless on Iggy. "You should check out the music video; even _weirder._" And with that he sat down in his original spot, leaving the microphone hanging precariously on the edge of the machine.

It took a moment for the shock of the song to leave my system. I cleared my throat, then said, "Um, ok… Uh, who's next?" I looked over at my Flock. They were all still in shock. "Hello?" I said. "Iggy? Why don't you go?" It took a moment for Iggy to respond, then he said, "Oh, uh, Max I can't read the lyrics. Remember?" He said, waving his hand in front of his face for emphasis. "Oh, right, sorry. I forgot." Iggy just rolled his eyes. "Uhuh," he said.

"Can I go?" Nudge asked timidly. "Sure sweetie," I said, handing her the microphone. She smiled at me. "I already know what I want to sing. It's this cool song Ella showed me a while back. I really loved it, and I still do! I think you would like it, too, Max! I mean, it's such a great-"

"Nudge," I said, cutting her off. I nodded over at the machine. "Oh," she giggled and walked over to the stack of CD's. She found the one she wanted quickly, and held it up with both hands, like it was something divine.

The CD cover read: "KERLI: Love Is Dead"

_Oh, no._


	5. Chapter 5

The CD I was currently looking at had a picture of this weird pale doll with blonde hair and blue eyes, holding a stuffed dog. It looked really gothic, and I was afraid of what was on that CD.

"Nudge, honey, you sure you wanna sing something from _that?_" I asked, hoping to change her mind. Nudge shook her head. "Why, Max? The songs she writes are great! And I wanna sing it!" I sighed. I knew I wasn't gonna get anywhere with this. "Ok," I said. She squealed and popped the CD into the machine.

The music started up; a continues beat with what sounded like multiple hands clapping in unison. Smiling, Nudge began to sing.

"_La la la la la la la_

_There's a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town _

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about?_

_Are you brave enough to figure out?_

_Know that you can set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts._

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly _

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_" Nudge paused for a breather while the music played on. I didn't realize how good at singing Nudge really was! Her voice was nice and smooth, and it rang whenever she sang certain notes. After a moment, Nudge began to sing again.

"_She has a little creepy cat_

_And a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair _

_And an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that" _As she was singing this, she did a little dance, moving her arms out above her head and swinging her hips around.

"_Feel it, breathe it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_" She stopped singing and the music went on, playing that same beat, but with some new instrument in it that I couldn't put a name to. After a few moments of this, Nudge began to sing again, her voice ringing out through the living room.

"_Flitter up _

_And hover down_

_Be all around_

_Be all around_" A few piano notes being played now. Then, after a while, the same beat from the beginning.

"_You know that I love you_

_Go on_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly _

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly _

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_" Nudge finished with a bow. When she got back up, she was beaming. "So, how did I do?" I smiled at her. "You did wonderful!" "Really?!" She asked, sounding excited. "Mhmm." She jumped up and down in a happy fashion. "Yay!" "Ok, Nudge," I said. "Sit down now, and let the next person go."

Before Nudge or I could say anything, Gazzy jumped up and yelled. "Let me go! Nudge inspired me with her creepy song! I wanna go next!" Nudge threw the microphone to him and he caught it and walked up to the stack of CD's. I knew that Gazzy was gonna have the best singing voice of us all.


	6. Chapter 6

"This song," Gazzy said while rummaging through the enormous pile of CD's. "Is the greatest song ever created by the greatest singer ever to live!" _Whoa, _I thought. _Must be __**some**_ _song. _"Aha!" Gazzy said, finding what he was looking for. "Weird Al Yankovic!" Everyone groaned. "Please don't let it be The Constipation Song!" Nudge whined, covering her face with both her hands. "Yeah Gazzy, Nudge is right. No more Constipation Song." I said, hoping for anything _but _The Constipation Song. Gazzy's face fell, but not two seconds later he was smiling again.

"Fine! But I've got the _second best _song ever created by him!" "And what is that?" I asked, hoping for something that… well, didn't have to do with using the crapper. "You'll see," he said, smiling wickedly. He made his way over to the awful machine and popped the CD in. He switched to the song, and turned, facing towards us. _**Of**__**course**__ Gazzy would know all of Weird Al's songs by heart, _I thought to myself as the music began and Gazzy started to sing the song exactly like Weird Al.

"_They see me mowin' my front lawn_

_I know they're all thinkin' I'm so_

_White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna roll with the gangsters _

_But so far they all think I'm too_

_White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Really white and nerdy_" By now we were all laughing, and even Fang cracked a smile.

"_First in my class here at MIT_

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D and D_

_M.C. Escher – that's my favorite M.C._

_Keep your forty, I'll just have an Earl Grey Tea_

_My rims never spin; to the contrary_

_You'll find that they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Stephen Hawking's in my library_

_My Myspace page is all totally pimped out_

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces_

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got not grills, but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a wiz at Minesweeper; I could play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed_

_My fingers movin' so fast, I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal, well, I'm number one_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun_

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song_

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_" By this time, Gazzy stole Nudge's idea and began to make weird dance moves. I thought they might be the dance moves that were from the video, 'cause I _knew _none of us danced like that.

"_Here's the part that I sing on_

_You see my roll on my Segway_

_I know in my heart they think I'm_

_White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

_I like to roll with the gangsters_

_Although it's apparent I'm too _

_White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_How'd I get so white and nerdy?_

_I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics_

_You know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket; I must protect them_

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L_

_I got a business doing websites_

_When my friends need some code, who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog_

_Yo, I got myself a fanny pack_

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_Pop, pop, hope no one sees me getting' freaky" _My jaw dropped open. _Hope no one sees me getting freaky?! First pimps and prostitutes and now __**this?! **__Jeez, I really need to moderate what the kids listen to…_

"_I'm nerdy in the extreme_

_Whiter than sour cream_

_I was in AV club, and Glee club_

_And even the Chess Team_

_Only question I ever thought was hard_

_Was 'Do I like Kirk, or do I like Picard?'_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair_

_Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me strollin', they're laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so _

_White and Nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with the gangsters_

_But, oh well, it's obvious I'm _

_White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy" _The song stopped and Gazzy burst out laughing while the rest of us took our time breathing deeply so we wouldn't burst out into fits of laughter again. "I dedicate this song to Iggy!" Gazzy screamed out, and Iggy blushed. "Hey! I'm not…" His voice trailed off. Gazzy just smiled even wider.

"What're you guys doing?" Total asked, walking up to us. "We're singing," Angel said, sounding happy and excited. "Oh, that was _you _guys?! I thought it was a couple of cats dying." "Oh, ha ha," I said, leaning back. "Very funny. Lets see _you _try to sing better than us." Total snorted. "Oh, _please, _Maximum, I won't need to _try_. I'm already a great singer as it is." I rolled my eyes. "Well, what are you going to sing?" Fang asked, looking bored.

Total thought for a moment, then said, "A song that describes exactly how I feel about being a mutant dog."


	7. Chapter 7

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "And which song would that be?" Total looked at me, his black eyes glimmering. "Minority."

_Huh?_

"It's an old song by a band called Green Day. Any of you kids know who those people are?" Total asked in all seriousness. Iggy raised his hand. "I do." Total nodded his head a few times. "Good, good…"He walked over to the machine. "Angel, would you mind?" Angel smiled and got off the couch. She searched through the pile of CD's, and found it quickly. She popped it in, took the microphone and sat down next to total, holding up the microphone so he could sing in it.

"Ready?" Angel asked, smiling broadly. Total proceeded to clear his throat a few times, sing to himself "me, me, me" and then he said, "Ok, _now, _I'm ready." I rolled my eyes as Angel pressed 'play'.

A single guitar string played the first few notes, then the drum came in and Total began to sing.

"_I want to be the minority!_

_I don't need your authority!_

_Down with the moral majority!_

'_Cause I want to be the minority!_

_I pledge allegiance to the underworld_

_One nation underdog _

_There of which I stand alone_

_A face in the crowd_

_Unsung, against the mold_

_Without a doubt _

_Singled out_

_The only way I know_

_I want to be the minority!_

_I don't need your authority!  
Down with the moral majority!_

'_Cause I want to be the minority!_

_Stepped out of line_

_Like a sheep runs from the herd_

_Marching out of time_

_To my own beat now_

_The only way I know_

_One light, one mind_

_Flashing in the dark_

_Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts_

_For crying out loud_

_She screamed unto me_

_A free for all_" Total paused for a moment, then sang,

"'_Em all  
You are your own sight_

_I want to be the minority! _

_I don't need your authority!_

_Down with the moral majority!_

'_Cause I wanna be the minority!" _The song ended then with the same guitar strings being played in the beginning. The whole time Total sang, he was rocking back and forth, as if swaying with the music. If the music was slow dance, instead of fast-beat rock, that is.

"Wow Total!" Angel said in full amazement. "That was great!" "Well, I must say, it was terrible, what do you think Paula?" Iggy said in a fake English accent, looking over in my general direction. "Oh, you're just jealous," Total said, walking away in huff. "Well, that was weird." Fang said, sounding and looking board, as usual. "Weirder than usual," Nudge said, looking at Angel. I guess she was wondering about something, because Angel shrugged a few moments later, which cause Nudge to pout.

"Well," I said, getting up. "Everyone's done right?" "No!" Angel jumped up. "It's my turn!"

**Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school lately, so I haven't gotten time to write that much anymore.**


End file.
